


Just Say…..Something

by Chelsea072498



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: After a mistake on a case, Dean ignores reader until he forces her out of the bunker and eventually out of his life forever.





	Just Say…..Something

##  **Just Say…..Something**

He pushed his foot down on the gas, urging his beloved Impala to go as fast as she could. Baby was all he had left.

His eyes wandered to the woman next to him. She was there, but she was responsible for Dean Winchester losing his brother, mother, Jack, Castiel for good. They were lost in the world where Sam and Dean Winchester were never born. Their parents were never married in that world and were long dead.

_I’m not good at reading minds  
cause I think that mine is lost_

Y/N’s eyes moved to him for a second before he looked away. She was to blame for the people they loved not making it back. Y/N was confused. Lucifer and Anael used a powerful Enochian mind spell on her. Y/N had no control over anything she was doing. Dean knew that, but she knew that only made her weak in his eyes.

A few hours into the drive, she reached over and touched his hand. He had not spoken to her in over sixteen hours, but he squeezed her hand. Y/N smiled, tears of relief running down her cheek. She started to move over, but he shook his head no. She froze and moved as close to the passenger side door as she could.

_I’m not good at reading signs  
I just roll right through the stop_

She needed him to talk to her, yell at her, scream at her. She needed him to say something so she knew he knew she was still there. Y/N wasn’t going anywhere. She’d stuck around through everything else and she wasn’t going to abandon Dean when he needed her the most. She just needed him to talk to her so they could move past everything.

 _Say you hate_  
Say you hate me  
  
Just say some  
Just say something  
  
Say you hate  
Say you hate me  
  
Just say any  
Just say anything

She pleaded softly with him to talk to her, but he never opened his mouth. His response was to try and push the Impala to go even faster.

_I can’t see behind your eyes  
But I’m sure that there’s a storm_

After a few days at the bunker, Y/N knew Dean was going to hold a grudge much longer than she thought. When she saw him, when she dared look into his eyes, she saw the anger, the pain. Dean was not going to be able to hold it in forever but she realized he was going to make her wait as long as possible before he spoke to her again.

_Give me thunder give me rain  
I can’t take silence anymore_

Y/N hated the silence. She needed to hear his voice. She needed him to call her every horrible thing he could think of. Y/N needed to her Dean speak. She missed the deep, rough sound more than she thought she ever would.

Days turned to weeks. Dean took cases without her. Y/N cried one night in their bed. She refused to leave the room they shared. Dean never acknowledged her though. He would lay down, turn away from her, and Y/N stared at the ceiling for hours. She tried texting him this night. He left a week before and had not returned. Her phone rang and it was Dean! She answered it enthusiastically but her heart sank. It was Garth. He said that Dean asked him to tell her to leave him alone. He was working and didn’t want to deal with her.

_Hit me with some lighting  
So I can feel something other than numb_

Y/N felt numb for the next several days. When he returned, she couldn’t help but rush to greet him. Dean stared into her eyes, the dark anger slowly moving over his entire face. She backed away as his head dropped. He rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his eyes on the floor the entire time. Y/N wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted to know what Dean was holding back.

_I can’t see behind your eyes  
When they’re staring at the floor_

Hours later, she worked up the courage to confront him, to push him to talk to her. She heard the cries, the glass shattering, and rushed toward their room. Mirrors were broken, the bed overturned, their clothes scattered throughout the room. Y/N moved next to him and touched his face. He pushed her away gently, but she moved in front of him.

Y/N pleaded with him to talk to her. She begged him to say something, to say anything. Dean shook his head. He tried to turn away, he tried to pull away, but he couldn’t.

 _Say you hate_  
Say you hate me  
Just say some  
Just say something

Y/N wrapped her arms around him. She told Dean to tell her how much he hated her. She begged him to call her names. He only shook his head and eventually wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Y/N thought this was a breakthrough, but then saw her small suitcase. She looked at him with panic and he looked away.

 _I’m not giving up_  
I’m not giving up  
But I’ve given up

She screamed. She told him she wasn’t leaving. Y/N wasn’t going to abandon him. After all the years between them, she couldn’t leave. He looked at her, opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, he gently pulled himself away from her and walked out of the room.

 _Say you hate_  
Say you hate me  
Just say some  
Just say something  
Say you hate  
Say you hate me  
Just say any  
Just say anything

He stared at her, tears falling down his cheeks. She followed him on this case and now….

Y/N was so beautiful, so pale, so lifeless. Dean broke down again, realizing he could have stopped this. He could have protected her but he was stubborn. His anger and grief took over and now the only person he had left was gone.

He pleaded for someone, something, to come and heal her. He needed her. Dean needed Y/N. He needed to tell her everything. He needed her to tell him everything.

_Just say some  
Just say something_

Dean looked at her and again, begged her to open her eyes, pleaded with her to say something to him. He needed to hear her voice one last time. When he realized that no one was listening, no one was coming, and she was truly gone forever, the last piece of his heart still intact broke.

_Just say anything_


End file.
